


Argus Filch

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just like his father. And I'll get him. Someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argus Filch

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Argus Filch,

I know these brats. Always thinking they can pull one over on me. Not Me. I know better then that. The arrogant brats. Making messes that I have to clean up, and I don't even have the magic that those brats have. Would it be too much for them to clean up after themselves? Of course, who would bother those spoiled brats long enough to teach them to clean up after themselves. I spend forever cleaning, then those boys come and make more messes.

First I had to face those Marauders, then they were gone. And I was so happy, finally free. But no, so little time passed before that Hufflepuff- Nymphadora, that girl. She and her boyfriend started playing those tricks and I was having to clean up from prank after prank. You think those are funny, try cleaning them up without magic. That makes everything so much better.

Barely got rid of that pair when the twins came. Oh, I knew they were trouble. But they had all that time to teach the boy. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. He'd be like his father, I swear. There is no way that he can look that much like his father and not be a prankster. But I'll catch him. I will make him pay for all those pranks that his father did. I don't need magic to catch him.

But he isn't playing pranks, he's getting in trouble doing things that no prankster would be caught doing. How often did we catch his father doing pranks his first year? And how often did we catch the boy? There is no way he's that good so soon. He must just be learning. Yes, that's it. He's learning...I'll catch him soon...

Then second year. He hurt my cat. They all hate my cat. And she hates them. But they shouldn't hurt her. He should be punished. Probably won't be. But he should be. Then he proves it's not him. Hah. Like I haven't seen that trick before. I'll just wait. I'll get rid of him somehow...

He seems to be following all the rules. Impossible. Maybe he's waiting until the competition are gone. Maybe that's it. Yes, that would explain why he's never tried to play a prank. Or maybe he's getting it blamed on the twins. That is what his father would do. Nasty boy, making so many messes and then making me clean them...But the boy isn't that good. He can't be. I'll catch him...then he'll be gone. Him and his messes...

Scared out of his wits, the boy is. He seems to be getting paler every day. He must have something planned. He's worried I'll catch him. That's it. Plain and simple. I told you I'd beat him. I knew it. He's just like his father...Now to find it. I'll find it. Then he'll be gone...

Beautiful Lady, she has given me back what Dumbledore took away. I can once more beat the children who disobey me. Beautiful Lady. Now to catch him. He's just like his father. And he spend so much time with that wolf. He must be like them. I'll catch him. They left, the twins. He'll be caught...

The boy seems to be going silent. There is nothing. He doesn't even leave messes for me. Impossible. He is his father all over again! He has to be!...

...Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's different. But no, he didn't come back this year. He's gone. And soon, I will be too. The new management doesn't care for squibs, no matter how bloodthirsty. The only thing I regret is that I didn't catch him. Not once. But I know he did it...


End file.
